


The Confession

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy and awkward senior Wonwoo asks out one of the popular girls in school, and Mingyu just happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there. This is my first meanie fic, I hope you enjoy.

Mingyu was considered to be the popular boy in school. And well, who could deny that? He was the complete package. He had the looks, the brains, and he has heart. Now when I say heart, I mean Mingyu is a complete sweet heart. He was most known for his acts of kindness. Who says you have to be a jerk to be popular? Mingyu sure doesn’t. Everyone remembers the time he helped Melanie Fitzgerald take her books home after her backpack was completely ripped from the bottom. And lets not forget to mention the time he volunteered to coach the special ed team in basketball. He was the perfect gentleman, he also had a charming smile that would make girls weak at their needs (boys not excluded). Mingyu doesn’t like it when people are treated badly and today was no exception.

 

Mingyu was enjoying his cafeteria lunch, when something, well someone was brought to his attention.

 

“Ouch that’s got to suck,” said Seungcheol as Mingyu looked up at him.

 

“What’s got to suck?” said Mingyu as he furrowed his eyebrows at Seungcheol.

 

“That guy over there, Wonwoo,” says Seungcheol as Mingyu turns to look at the other male from behind him.

 

“Well, there’s a rumor that he’s going to confess to Cindy,” said Seungcheol. Ouch indeed. Cindy could be a complete bitch. She was known to be quite the stuck up. Mingyu couldn’t see why he would ask her out. He remembers when she tried to get into his pants, which he declined as politely as he possibly could. It was unclear as to why Wonwoo would ask her out. Well, whatever reason, Mingyu hopes it goes well. Wonwoo looked up from his book as he made eye contact with Mingyu. Mingyu smiled slightly as Wonwoo quickly averted his eyes and Mingyu turned back around to his friends.

 

“Supposedly he’s going to confess after school,” said Seungcheol as he took a bit of his sandwich.

 

“How do you know this?” asked Mingyu.

 

“Seungkwan told me, but it’s none of our business. What is or business is basketball practice after school. And try not to be late again. It’s not good for the captain to be late for practice” said Seungcheol as he changed the topic.

 

“I was late only one,”said Mingyu as the bell rang to go to fifth period. Mingyu and his friends all walked out of the cafeteria and into their classrooms.

* * *

Classes were boring as usual. If there’s one thing he hates, it’s sitting in class for too long. Once the bell rings to signalize the end of school, Mingyu’s the happiest person in the world. He grabs his backpack as he bids his teacher goodbye. He has a few minutes before it’s time to enter the locker rooms and into practice, so he has time to kill. He walks through the halls as he bumps into one of his friends.

 

“Hey Seungkwan,” says Mingyu as he stops to greet his friends.

 

“Oh hey Mingyu,” says Seungkwan as he is peers over Mingyu.

 

“How’s it going?” Mingyu asks.

 

“Oh good good. The usual,” says Seungkwan as he looks over Mingyu’s shoulder again.

 

“Is there something wrong?” asks Mingyu as he looks over his shoulder, but no one’s there.

 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just trying to find Wonwoo.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, since I’m in journalism, I have to know if he gets rejected by Cindy. You know, he’s going to confess to her. As the school’s journalist, I have to let my fellow peers know if he gets rejected or not,” says Seungkwan as Mingyu rolls his eyes.

 

“Seungkwan, I’m pretty sure this isn’t what the school’s newspaper should have on it,” says Mingyu as he gives Seungkwan a stern look.

 

“But-”

 

“No, go home Seungkwan,” says Mingyu as Seungkwan sighs and turns to walk out the main entrance of the school. Mingyu looks at his watch as he notices it’s already 3:20. Mingyu has twenty minutes to kill, but by the time he walks to the gym, it would already be 3:30, so he starts walking to the direction of the locker rooms.

 

Mingyu takes out his phone as he feels it vibrate in his pocket.

 

_To: Mingyu_

_From: Seungcheol_

 

_Coach isn’t here, so no practice._

 

Mingyu sighs as he stops walking, well home it is. He turns around as he walks through another set of halls. “Well, you wanted to talk to me,” Mingyu makes an abrupt stop. He knows that voice. It’s Cindy. Mingyu contemplates whether he should turn around and take the longer way. He doesn’t really want to come into contact with her. She’ll probably try to get into his pants again.

 

“Um, I was wondering if,” wait she’s not alone. Mingyu recognizes the voice. It’s Wonwoo. Mingyu’s rarely ever heard Wonwoo’s voice, except for that one time he apologized for bumping into him during Mingyu’s freshman year. Anyhow, Seungkwan said that Wonwoo was going to confess to Cindy after school and right now was after school. Mingyu hid behind the wall as he contemplated whether or not he should walk by them.

 

“Well, what? I don’t have time for this. I have a manicure appointment in an hour,” said Cindy as Mingyu rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, sorry. I was wondering if you would maybe want to go out with me?” asked Wonwoo as Mingyu could sense the nervousness in his voice. He shouldn’t be listening in on the confession, but he can’t stop himself.

 

“Ew, aren’t you like gay. Didn’t you go out with Seokmin or something?” said Cindy in snotty fashion.

 

“I’m actually bisexual, but-”

 

“I really don’t care. Look, you’re not my type.” Ouch, Mingyu tightened his fist as he heard the conversation.

 

“And you’re ugly, pretty girls don’t date ugly people.” Okay double ouch. That was just mean. Wonwoo was not ugly, at least Mingyu didn’t think so. Mingyu straightened himself up as he stepped away from his place near the wall. He walked towards them as he saw Cindy was holding a rose that Wonwoo had probably given her.

 

“Mingyu,” she said as she spotted him.

 

“Can you believe this guy-”

 

But Mingyu wasn’t listening. He ignored Cindy as he walked straight to Wonwoo. Cindy stopped talking as she realized he wasn’t walking towards her. Mingyu walked further towards Wonwoo as he stopped right in front of him, put a hand on his cheek, and placed a kiss full on his mouth. Cindy’s eyes went wide as Mingyu could feel Wonwoo freeze up.

 

“Mingyu?” said Cindy as she tried to pull him apart from Wonwoo, but Mingyu held on and put his other hand behind Wonwoo’s neck. They stayed there for a few seconds, Mingyu was about to pull away when he felt that Wonwoo was unresponsive, but all of a sudden Wonwoo was kissing back. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Mingyu pulled back. He looked at Cindy, whose mouth was wide open.

 

“This is mine,” said Mingyu as he took the rose from Cindy. He took the blushing senior by the hand and dragged him away from the hall and outside of school.

 

“What was that for?” asked Wonwoo once the had stopped walking.

 

“Let’s say that was my confession to you. So now you and I are going to go out, you’ll forget about her, and we’ll fall in love,” said Mingyu. He wasn’t going to lie, he was attracted to the shy awkward boy the first day he had bumped into him when he was a freshman and Wonwoo was a sophomore.

 

“So what do you say?” asked Mingyu as Wonwoo’s face became even redder. Wonwoo tried to advert his eyes, but Mingyu lifted his chin with his finger and their eyes met.

 

“At least give me a chance.”

 

“Okay,” said Wonwoo as Mingyu smiled.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

“Where?”

 

“On our first date,” said Mingyu as he grabbed Wonwoo’s hand. He took out his cellphone as he scrolled through his contacts.

 

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Oh, nothing,” replied Mingyu.

 

_To: Seungkwan_

 

_From: Mingyu_

 

_Here’s a headline for the school newspaper: Basketball captain Mingyu and shy Senior Wonwoo are now together._


End file.
